Love's Funny That Way
by sadlady
Summary: Doyle has had enough. His decision will affect Bodie and could resurrect his past in Africa.  Howeever, a quiet holiday on a beautiful island changes everything.  And George Cowley won't let CI5 go to waste


I don't own the lads, but they live in my toy cupboard and I take them out now and again to play with! Thanks to the writer who dreamt them up.

This is the first story I've ever written, and I wanted to get away from the more obvious sexual /hurt/comfort element which although I enjoy reading them, has been done so much better by writers more talented than I. I was trying for a softer approach with more romance. Please send me your comments so I can improve my writing.

I also wanted to explore a situation where Doyle's conscience forces him to make a decision that will effectively split the partnership.

I also wanted to do something where although Bodie is bi-sexual, and cares for Ray more than he can say, he knows it is one sided, and accepts that. Plus I have friends with a similar living arrangement and it works for them!

Lastly, I wanted Doyle to be het – just for the fun of it!

Love's Funny that Way

In the middle of the day, before the tourist season really began, Jersey airport was quiet. The few people dotted around the lounge were islanders, born and bred or those who had married into money, and the privilege of living in this beautiful place. The warmth of the sun had filtered into the Arrivals lounge creating a languorous atmosphere. The air was heavy with expensive perfume from a group of well dressed women waiting at the bar. Their conversation had ceased some moments before, when a small group of passengers arrived from an incoming flight.

The women's' eyes were fixed on a tall, well built man in his mid thirties, striding through the hall. His dark hair was neatly cut, and framed a face that was both hard and exciting. The man's cerulean eyes held the women in sway. He was well dressed in an expensive understated manner. His open jacket fitted the broad shoulders like a glove. The rest of his well toned body looked promising! He carried a suitcase and holdall.

'Ladies . . .' he nodded towards them and smiled as he walked past the silent group, and headed towards the car rental desk.

'Goodness!' exclaimed one. 'He is certainly a force of nature! I wonder who the lucky woman is, and more importantly do we know her!' Brittle laughter broke out in the group.

'He looks hard and dangerous' said another.

A third said, very drily, 'hard is good enough for me'.

The women continued laughing, and began passing comments on the man, which became more ribald with each glass of wine.

Finally, one of the group broke away and moved across to the car rental desk where she spoke to the young girl for a few minutes. She came back, a triumphant smile on her face. 'He's hired an Audi, is travelling to Rozel and is called William Andrew Phillip Bodie.'

The weather had been wonderful all day. Although it was only just May, the island had captured the early summer heat, and with it the promise of a long, hot season. As the day began to draw to a close, a cool wind danced off the waves, sending those still on the beach back to their houses, apartments and hotels. Kirsty uncurled herself from the sand, and collected her belongings together. She stretched to get the kinks out of her body. She had spent all day laying in the sun reading, and needed to shake the lethargy out of her system. She was tall for a woman, 5' 8" at least, not too thin, not too fat, with dark shoulder length hair and blue green eyes. She walked up the beach and through the gated entrance to the hotel and its apartments. The shadows were lengthening and the heat began to drain from the day. Kirsty wanted a hot shower, and something to eat, 'and yet another early night', she thought to herself.

It had been an unplanned, but good idea coming to Rozel for a break. It hadn't been easy leaving her soon to be ex-fiancé and family, so near the wedding, but the Right Hon Harry Cartwright was not only a wealthy young investment banker, but a serial drinker with a bad temper. He was always sorry afterwards, but unable to help himself. Kirsty knew the marriage would have been a serious mistake, but it had been exhausting dealing with comments from family and friends. It would have been a 'good' marriage for both of them, socially and financially but the drinking overshadowed everything else.

Eventually, worn down by the constant phone calls from Harry and his parents, she called her mother, told her she was taking off for a while and not to worry. She had even kept the news from her favourite uncle, whose advice had always been sound and good. Unlike her father, he had seen right through Harry the first time they'd met and said as much at the time. She locked up her flat in London and slipped away to Jersey, determined to take stock of her future and put Harry behind her.

Having been at the hotel for only a couple of days, she was surprised to find how taken she was with the man in the apartment opposite. He seemed completely different to the men she knew, almost a little old fashioned. Quiet, and seemingly oblivious to the admiring glances from the other female guests, he kept himself to himself. He spent a lot of time by the pool reading, with the occasional dip in to cool off

'Mind you,' she thought, stepping into the shower, 'he was gorgeous!' Not that tall, and quite thin, but with an air of strength about him. He was usually dressed in tight jeans and open shirts showing a broad chest, covered in dark hair. And there was that face! Big green eyes, long lashes and a mouth made for kissing, slowly and deeply. The damaged cheekbone gave his face an off kilter beauty to it. The effect was highlighted by thick curly hair, framing his face. Thoughts of the Rt Hon Harry faded quickly each time she saw her neighbour. 'Angelic? Cherubic? No, just very beddable! Christ, what a fickle cow I am,' she thought. However, it cheered her up each time she saw him, and that in itself was enough.

In the apartment opposite, Ray Doyle was lying on one of the double beds, watching his partner devour the contents of a leftover lunch tray. He was unsure why Bodie had turned up at the hotel, but not very surprised. His partner could read him like a book, anticipating his every move and mood. That's what made them such a successful partnership in the CI5 organisation; the ability to work together almost wordlessly. Bodie, in a rare moment of contemplation, once said they were like one person in two bodies. Yin and Yang. One light and one dark. Doyle had remarked such a description should be reserved for rum or chocolate, although he secretly agreed with his partner.

Doyle coughed discreetly, drawing Bodie's attention away from a large chocolate Danish.

'Glad you're here mate. I owe you an explanation, but not right now. I need to do some serious thinking, before I open my mouth an' put both feet in.'

Bodie gave him a withering glance.

'Oh you take your time sunshine', he replied belligerently. 'It's not every day we finish an assignment and you leave before the debrief. It's even more unusual when your partner puts in for a month's leave with no word to anyone! It's even stranger. . .' his voice lost its angry edge, 'when your boss allows it'.

Doyle had the grace to look chastened. His mouth drooped a little and the green eyes took on a wistful look.

'I know it was sudden, but you of all people should know why. That last assignment, I wasn't focussed, I was careless . . . I nearly got us killed,' he added quietly.

Bodie glanced at him sharply. 'Stuff like that happens,' he said. 'Anyone could have tripped over. It was a building site for goodness sake. Stuff laying around . . . anyone could have . . . '.

He stopped as Doyle stood up swiftly and moved towards him.

'I wasn't concentrating', he raged. 'I'm trained to deal with that type of situation, but I wasn't thinking. I fell. I dropped my gun. If Murph hadn't been behind me, Foster would have shot us both. Don't tell me it was nothing.'

Sensing Ray was near melt down, Bodie changed tack.

'We'll talk later, he said. He began speaking, wheedling his way into Doyle's good books. 'Ray, I'm hungry. Airline food does not keep a strapping body like mine fulfilled. I need something more substantial!' Bodie could whine like a five year old when it suited him, or he wanted to get his own way.

Doyle pointed out that Bodie had eaten most of a plate of sandwiches, two pastries and a bar of chocolate. His partner looked distraught.

'Nooooo, I need proper food . . . steak . . . chips . . . a good wine . . . and a strawberry ice cream sundae.' Doyle looked at him. Here was this big burly man griping over food. He grinned at Bodie.

'Can't afford pile on the pounds sunshine,' he remarked, 'The Capri already sags on the driver's side' ... . he. got no further as Bodie threw a well aimed pillow at his head. Doyle, in a fit of giggles, ran for the bathroom.

Later, while Doyle showered, Bodie tidied up the room. He sat down waiting for his partner, while he wrestled with the reason why Doyle had just upped and left. There hadn't been any real indication that Doyle was not himself. True, he had seemed more distracted of late. The Anne Holly business a couple of years back had been hard on him, but he'd come to realise that such a liaison would never have worked. His last relationship had also been an intense time, with Lisa walking out on him when he refused to go into the background of his job. Accusations of trust had been thrown in Doyle's face, and he had walked away from Lisa Adams a harder and more distant man. However, their success rate as a partnership had not foundered, despite Dr Ross's concerns about Doyle's talent for hiding his true feelings. Bodie sighed to himself. Being partnered with such a complex man as Doyle was sometimes harder than it need be, but Bodie was devoted to his partner. Ray had accepted his bi-sexuality without comment, and indeed had commiserated with him on more than one occasion when his own short lived relationships had taken their toll. No, something was not right, but at that moment Bodie, had absolutely no idea what it was. Perhaps he would learn more over dinner

In the shower, Doyle was consumed with his own thoughts. For his part, he had come to accept that his relationship with Bodie was more than a partnership, more like a 'bromance'. He knew colleagues found them hard to fathom out, and he had heard some of the comments about their closeness. While he did not share Bodie's sexual proclivities, he shared everything else, including the occasional bed mate! The fact they shared an apartment caused much merriment to their colleagues, who could only guess at the set up the partners had. Cowley had given his approval being fully aware of the situation. He saw no reason to change things, especially when Bodie and Doyle's relationship went from strength to strength

For now, though Doyle was past caring. He had reached a very difficult decision, which he knew was going to cause problems. .

The following day promised to be warm and sunny again. Bodie awoke to find Doyle's bed empty and a note, 'gone for a ride, see you at breakfast'. Bodie snorted to himself. He was still miffed that over dinner his partner hadn't mentioned any reason for his sudden holiday. He showered and dressed quickly, and left the apartment, heading for the beach. The tide was out, and the sharp smell of freshly washed sand, suddenly made him feel ridiculously happy. Maybe Ray had got the right idea after all. Maybe he just needed to wind down a bit.

Bodie sat at a table overlooking the beach. The tea was good and strong, and the breakfast menu looked superb. He was staring out to sea when he caught sight of a lone rider galloping across the sand. He assumed it to be Ray, but at that distance he wasn't sure. Nearer to him he saw a young woman, walking through the tide, stopping every now and then to gaze at the early morning sailors, leaving the harbour for a day's cruising.

Kirsty enjoyed the feeling of the small waves tickling her feet. She glanced up and saw that the rider had brought his horse into the surf as well, and was almost on a level with her. With a start she recognised the man from the apartment opposite. She couldn't help but notice how delicious he was. Not for him the designer riding gear favoured by others. He had pulled on a pair of jeans, Kicker boots and that was that. His shirt lay across the saddle, and she could see a light sheen of sweat on his bared chest. His curls were dishevelled and the eyes were as green as emeralds. He looked almost edible. He reined in the horse as he came abreast of her and dismounted.

They exchanged pleasantries, comments about the morning, the beauty of the island and how good it was to be away from work. The man introduced himself as 'Ray'. They slowly walked to the access road to the beach. He paused momentarily and looked at Kirsty.

'Have you eaten yet?' he asked. 'I've got a friend staying and we're meeting at the beach cafe soon. You're by yourself aren't you?'

Kirsty thought for a moment. 'It was just breakfast and he had a friend', she thought, and it was getting lonely eating by herself. She smiled and thanked him for the invite.

Ray remounted the horse and was about to take the track to the stables when he suddenly waved at a small figure in the distance. Kirsty turned to see a tall dark man watching them. She turned back to Ray and was amazed to see a look of such sadness on his face.

'The friend', she thought. 'Well there was more there than met the eye!'

Bodie was bothered. He hadn't factored in a woman joining them, and wasn't sure he approved of this. Ray was amused to see the discomfort on his partner's face.

'C'mon Bodie', he shouted from the shower. 'She's nice, and on her own. A bit of female company will do us both good. You're out of practice!'

Bodie did a Bodie snort. 'I've had enough women in my time to know what I prefer, Ray', he said.

Doyle stuck his head round the shower door. 'Ooh, tetchy this morning aren't we,' he chuckled. 'It's breakfast Bodie, that's all.'

Much to his surprise, Bodie discovered that Kirsty was funny, intelligent, kind, thoughtful and enjoyable. That day at breakfast was the beginning of a warm relationship between the three of them. They became inseparable, spending the next week together, exploring the island, walking, talking and, when she could persuade them, shopping.

Right from the start, Doyle told her some things about Bodie and himself, which he'd not shared with a friend before. It was a sudden decision that surprised Bodie in particular. While not keeping their jobs a secret, neither of them felt it prudent to go into too many details about their work. However, Ray seemed to want to cleanse his soul, and told Kirsty about Anne and Lisa, his temper, and made jokes about his closeness to Bodie. It was clear to Bodie that his partner enjoyed the young woman's company, and her easy acceptance of the secret nature of his work posed no problem for her. They both shared a similar sense of humour, and Bodie sensed that had they met earlier in time, Ray and Kirsty could have made a good couple.

Kirsty spent a lot of time working through Bodie's natural reluctance to talk about himself. She cajoled, joked and wheedled details out of him, in such an open manner, that eventually Bodie began to open up about himself to her.

Like Doyle, he gave few details about his work, citing 'a boring Civil Service job' as being his financial mainstay. He found himself telling her that while not above taking out a woman now and again, it was becoming less appealing. He told her of his time in Africa, although he held back over some of the more colourful incidents.

He opened up about the subject closest to his heart, and without embarrassment told her about the closeness he shared with Ray, and how that would never be sexual, although they had both discussed this. He also admitted that he had truly found his soul mate in Doyle, and at last his life, seemed to be contented.

Kirsty wasn't totally surprised. She had guessed from the outset, that they were more than friends, and when out together, she watched how they interacted with each other. The dark haired Bodie, tall and commanding seemed in awe of his smaller more delicate looking partner. She had thought at first, from their earlier comments that maybe Ray had been Bodie's lover at one point. Bodie had disabused her of that idea with a huge rumble of laughter.

'Ray an' me,' he chortled. 'No. It's not happened and won't happen. I love him dearly, but he isn't gay. He is my other half in many ways, but short of picking 'im up and carrying 'im over my shoulder. I wouldn't get him into bed.' He raised an elegant eyebrow, and his mouth curled into a fond smile. Kirsty also saw a sadness in his face, and realised she had unintentionally caused this big man pain.

She soon realised that they were a partnership of equals in most things, and it would take a force of nature to part them. 'Which made it all the more difficult', she told herself, that she was finding Ray more attractive each day.

It was the evening before Bodie was due to fly back to London to attend a meeting. Bodie was packing to go, while Doyle sat staring out of the window. Doyle had been unusually quiet all day, and Bodie sensed that he would soon learn why Ray had fled to Jersey. He had said nothing in the intervening few days, and Bodie hoped whatever was bothering his partner had resolved itself. 'I was wrong', he thought uneasily. 'He's obviously still working it through'. Bodie knew that whatever it was, it wasn't going to be good.

Finally, Ray turned round and stared at him. His green eyes were huge and fathomless. As he cleared his throat, Bodie noted the effort it was taking for Ray to even look at him. Instinctively, he knew that what was about to be said was difficult for Doyle, but that holding it in was even harder.

Doyle spoke slowly. 'Bodie, I'm quitting CI5. I want more out of life, and I want to be alive to experience it. I'm almost 37, and apart from you, I've no real family, friends or life. I spend my nights sleeping with a gun under my pillow, in an apartment I don't own, which I may or may not have to leave at short notice. That last job, Bodie, it frightened the shit outta me! You could have died! I don't want the life anymore, and I don't want to worry about you getting hurt.'

Doyle slumped down on the bed, his face buried in his hands.

Bodie stood stock still, almost not breathing, He couldn't take it in . . . his whole world seemed to fragment. He could no more see a future at CI5 without Doyle, than he could fly to the moon. He turned on Doyle, his face bright with emotion.

'Well sunshine, I wasn't expecting that!' he exclaimed. 'Have you really thought this through . . . what about us . . . how will you . . .what will you . . .'

Nothing was coming out right, his tongue felt heavy and his mouth couldn't form words. He sat down heavily. 'This is ridiculous', he thought. 'I'm going to cry!' With that, Bodie felt the unfamiliar warmth of tears coursing down his face. He wiped the moisture away angrily. He hadn't cried since the early days in Africa, and it felt demeaning.

Doyle watched his partner, hating himself for causing him such grief. He went over to the bigger man, and sat down next to him. Tentatively he placed an arm around Bodie's shoulders.

'I'm so sorry mate,' he said, 'but I didn't decide this overnight. I'd do anything not to hurt you, but I can't live like this anymore.' Doyle stared at the wall. I used to think I'd rise up through the Met, possibly end up a DI . . . , meet a decent woman, have my 2.4 kids and retire to Tunbridge Wells. Then I got accepted for CI5 and had the chance to do something I really thought made a difference. Everything I'd thought might happen, well the job seemed more important, so I sort of let it go.'

He sniffed and looked at Bodie.

'Then I got paired with you, and things changed. Our partnership, our friendship, us - means more to me than you could possibly know. I thought I loved Anne and then Lisa, but neither of them could accept me without wanting to change me, the job or you, and that's why it couldn't work. But I'm so sorry mate; I can't carry on any longer.'

Bodie laid back, his eyes closed. While he could see the logic behind Doyle's decision, inside he was drumming up arguments to make him change his mind. It was just too tiring! He wanted to sleep, to hold Ray close until he changed his mind. Abruptly he got up.

'Does Cowley know?' he demanded.

Doyle nodded in assent.

'That's why he let me take all my leave. Whether he hopes I'll change my mind, or use it as notice, I don't know. But he knows.'

Bodie collected his bags. He turned to Doyle, his eyes bleak.

'I can't take this in mate. I can't stay here either. My flight's due in an hour. But I'll be seeing Cowley as soon as I can, and hand in my own resignation. I won't work with anyone else. I'll go back to Africa. . . .there's always work for people like me', he said sadly.

He looked at Doyle and before the smaller man could move Bodie walked over to him, hugged him and kissed him. He walked back to the door, and looked back as Ray rubbed his face where the kiss had been planted.

Kirsty was surprised not see Ray or Bodie the next morning. They had said they might hire a car and all three of them try their hand at surfing at St Ouen's. However, the plan wasn't firm, so she assumed they had gone off to do their own thing. She walked up to the stables, and joined a group setting off for a day's hacking. She returned early in the evening and went for a shower. Freshly changed and hungry after a day's riding, she wandered across to the restaurant,, expecting to find Bodie and Doyle there, Bodie enjoying a large steak or whatever, and Ray constantly bating him about his weight. Oddly though, neither of them was around. She sat herself down, strangely out of sorts that she was alone. The waiter appeared at her side, and she gave her order. As he turned to go, she asked him if either man had been in. The waiter shook his head. He had not seen Mr Doyle or Mr Bodie at all.

After dinner, Kirsty made her way back to her apartment, still out of sorts, and now slightly concerned. She had really taken to Ray, and the thought that he might have left without saying anything, upset her. She knew it was irrational. After all she hardly knew either of them, and yet she and Ray seemed to share something private. Even Bodie, with his huge physical presence, and sapphire blue eyes, had got under her skin, and she genuinely liked him. Still, those magnificent green eyes haunted her, and she knew that given time there could have been more with Ray. Sighing, she picked up a book, meaning to read before going to bed.

How long she sat there, or if she had dozed off, she didn't know. The book lay open at the same page. But it was obviously later than she realised. The sky outside had turned inky blue, and the lights from the bars and restaurants along the marina danced on the sea. Kirsty moved to close the blinds. Glancing out, she noticed a light was on in Ray's apartment.

'New neighbours, I guess,' she thought.

On impulse she picked up the phone and called Reception.

'Hi, it's Ms Reynolds. Could you tell me when Mr Doyle and Mr Bodie checked out please?' Oh really. Just Mr Bodie. Thanks.'

She put the phone down. So Ray was still here.

Without pausing to think, Kirsty swiftly walked across to Doyle's door. Standing in front, with her hand raised to knock, she hesitated 'Oh this is ridiculous. What are you going to say?' She thought. 'I thought you'd gone away and not told me. I was lonely at dinner!' Even to herself she sounded pathetic. She dropped her hand and was about to turn, when the door opened.

Ray stood there, shadowed by the light behind him.

'I heard you'. he said by way of explanation. He looked ill at ease, and tired. 'Please, come in.' He took her hand, 'I need to talk to you'.

Kirsty began to back away, shaking her head.

'I've obviously come at a bad time', she said, 'I'll see you tomorrow Ray.'

His hand tightened around her wrist. The green eyes held hers, and a half smile played around his mouth.

'No, no, come in. I could do with some company. It's been a fuckin 'orrible day.'

Kirsty was shocked at the change in him. He seemed thinner than ever, his eyes were red rimmed and he was obviously very tired. She sat down on the window seat while Ray threw himself on the bed.

'It's none of my business,' she started slowly, 'but it's clear something's not right. Have you and Bodie rowed? Where is he?' Doyle stared at her, seemingly unsure of what to say. She coloured a little. 'Ray in the short time I've known you, you've made me feel welcome and helped me in ways you don't know. So tell me how I can help you.'

Doyle gave a humourless laugh.

'Bodie's fine or he will be when he's faced facts. But I do want to talk to you . . .'

Back in London, Bodie was pacing the floor in Cowley's office. The meeting had lasted late into the night, but the outcome suited all parties. Bodie had immediately requested a meeting with the head of CI5, and despite the time, George Cowley invited his young agent to sit and share a fine malt scotch with him. Bodie was in no mood for niceties, and his opening salvo confirmed this.

'You knew he planned to quit', he raged. 'Why haven't you done anything to stop him? His life is here; he's proved time and time again what a good man he is . . .'

Cowley eyed the bundle of unbridled anger before him. With a raised hand he stopped Bodie in his tracks.

'Aye laddie, I knew! Doyle will be standing down from active service with immediate effect.'

His voice softened. 'Bodie. You and Doyle have both seen and done more unsavoury actions than most men experience in their lives. You are special men, the very best, but it's a short life in the scheme of things. Doyle has been with me for nearly 10 years. He's killed on my orders, carried out questionable interrogations at my bidding. He's been injured, and nearly killed, all in the cause of serving Her Majesty's government. He's had enough, and has realised as much. Quite frankly, he's to be congratulated on reaching this decision. He's nearly 37, and after that last op, he came to me with his concerns. Once an agent voices that sort of argument, it's time he stood down.'

Bodie eyed his boss.

'Well, I'll be standing down too,' he said flatly. 'I don't want another partner, and as you so rightly say, I'm getting on!' His mouth twisted into a sneer. 'I'm nearly 36 you know, obviously too old for all this.'

He waved his arm wildly. Cowley suppressed a smile. Bodie, so trustworthy and dependable and brave, still behaved like a child who was told 'no, and didn't like it...

'Bodie, stop acting like a spoilt child and listen to me. There's always a way round these things . . .'

Doyle smiled wearily at the woman sitting across from him. Over the past few days, he had come to think of her more and more frequently. She had brightened up his days with her ready smile, and calm, thoughtful manner. Even Bodie, who was never very enamoured of Doyle's partners, had been captivated by her. He cleared his throat.

'I want to tell you things,' he started. 'I want you to know the sort of bloke I was, and what I've become.'

From such a beginning, Doyle talked.

During the next few hours, Kirsty learnt about his time in the Met, the murder of his partner and how he had been taken on by CI5.

She learned about the ops he had been on, the successes and failures. The loss of good friends, killed in action. The sad and seedy side of national security. The men he had wounded or killed.

She heard of the dangers he and Bodie faced, the times they had been injured or hurt. The deals made with shady foreign governments for resources that would benefit the British people.

She heard about his family, his abusive father, and the much older sister who had taken him away when his mother had died, and brought him up with her own kids.

He told her of how he believed in law and order, self respect and confidence, and how joining the Met offered all these qualities.

He told her of his initial dislike of Bodie, and how that had grown into respect and finally a strange, deep love.

He bared his soul and spoke of his plans for a family, and how that dream had gradually slipped away beneath a miasma of working for national security and questionable deals with shadowy politicians. Most of all he said how the hurt he'd inflicted on others in the name of the government had hardened him to a point where he felt his soul was dying.

As he spoke, Kirsty could see the pain and sadness in the man. Not knowing what else to do, she got up and walked over to him.

She sat down, and gently put her arms around him.

'Ray, I can't pretend I know how you feel, but I'm sure that if you thought the things you were asked to do were wrong, then you wouldn't have done them.' The Ray Doyle I know is kind and gentle, funny and warm, and someone I'm really glad I met.'

Doyle turned to face her. A small smile played around his mouth.

'I'm bone tired,' he said, I shouldn't have run off at the mouth like that. I've never told anyone so much before . . . apart from Bodie of course. He knows. I shouldn't have . . . the job is . . .' He stopped in mid sentence, suddenly aware of all the protocols he had just broken.

Kirsty grinned at him. '. . . top secret and now you'll have to kill me.'

Ray looked at her strangely. 'Not quite that drastic, but you're not far off the truth', he muttered.

Kirsty stared at him. 'Do you think for one minute I care about what you did?' You've told me you thought you could change things, make things better. What is so wrong about that Ray? I'm not shocked or scared of you. I admire you for trying to make a difference. Your world is a million miles away from mine, but much more worthwhile'.

Doyle looked at this calm, confident woman who had entered his life so very recently. She had clearly been surprised at some of the things he had said, but he got the impression, that unlike previous women friends she understood his life. He didn't see the disgust in her eyes, that had been so obvious with Anne, nor the petulance that Lisa had shown. Impulsively, he pulled Kirsty towards him, and kissed her.

For a long moment, she just stared at him. Then she slowly cupped his face, smoothing her thumbs over his cheek. She traced the outline of his mouth with her finger, all the while watching the fathomless green eyes. Doyle moaned slightly, and caught her finger between his teeth. He gently released the digit, and then pulled her close to him. They kissed, slowly, deeply exploring each other's mouth with an intensity neither had known before.

Kirsty was first to break away. Her face was flushed and her eyes sparkled. She looked at him with laughing eyes. 'So Ray Doyle, how are you going to shut me up?'

Kirsty didn't leave Doyle's room that night. Ray knew exactly how to take her senses to a level she had never reached before. His mouth, tongue and slender fingers played her body with a fine precision, each touch guaranteed to open a new experience for her.

For her part, she responded in kind. Her mouth pleasured him slowly and deeply. Her hands stroked his body, teasing the scars on his chest. He entered her and began to thrust into her, watching her face as he did. She put her hands on his hips, drawing him even deeper into her. She could feel him trembling, trying to hold back until she was ready. Her breath began to sound ragged, and Doyle watched as she lost herself in their shared act. With a cry, she tightened her grip around him and thrust herself upwards to meet him. She rode out her climax, skin sheered with sweat. As she quietened, Doyle felt himself swept away with his own climax, and he came, shouting and pumping into her, while holding her so tight she thought she would break.

Afterwards, they lay entwined together, Kirsty with her head on Doyle's chest, the hairs tickling her nose. He looked down at her, jade eyes questioning. He wasn't entirely sure what had brought this about. All he knew was that Kirsty, a woman who had come into his life only a couple of weeks before was now so much a part of him, that he couldn't see a future without her. And that future didn't include CI5!

For her part, Kirsty, drowsy and warm, knew she had found a man to wipe away the sadness and instability she had experienced with Harry.

Ray and Harry were from different worlds. Harry, rich and well connected a catch to most women, but soft and weak. He would always be able to buy his way out of trouble, but with his drinking and violent temper, it would a lifelong debt.

Ray was kind, thoughtful with a finely developed sense of right and wrong. Not rich in the financial sense, but possessed of a greater wealth than Harry could ever imagine.

'Happy?' he asked. She looked up at him and smiled. 'Never better', she murmured, 'never expected this to happen. . . '

'Surprised me too.' Doyle said sleepily. 'Wasn't supposed to be like this. Was a time for me to sort things out . . . decide what I'm going to do.' He caught a length of her hair and breathed in its scent. 'It wasn't what I expected to do either.' He smiled at her. 'What do you mean?' Kirsty pushed herself up on one elbow, and looked at Doyle. 'What's happened?'

Doyle chuckled, a dirty, sexy sound. 'I know we've not known each other long, but I've never felt this comfortable with anyone. Would you consider being Mrs Doyle one day?'

He laughed at her incredulous look

'Oh boy, have I said the wrong thing? I hope not!'

Kirsty just sat there, her mouth open, the words not coming. Giving up she threw her arms around this strange man and hugged him. Together they fell back on the bed, and Ray gathered her up and pulled her down on top of him. Slowly, he began to cover her in light feathery kisses, until the urgent need of his body reasserted itself, and he tenderly began another round of love making

Afterwards they slept, sated and content, not waking until mid morning. Doyle, as usual awoke with a huge erection and an even bigger grin on his face.

Kirsty stared at her new found lover, and then at the very obvious bulge under the sheet. She ran her hand down Doyle's belly, and grasped his cock. Gently she began to stroke him. He groaned appreciatively, and gently ran his thumb over her nipple, before taking it in his mouth.

'Are you always this prepared?' she asked. He looked up from his ministrations.

'I was a Boy Scout'. Doyle replied completely straightfaced.

Again they explored each other's bodies. Ray couldn't get enough of her. He wanted to take her higher and higher. For her part, she wanted to stay joined to this slender man, to feel his length and warmth inside her. Rougher and readier this time, they came together gasping and thrashing about. Laughing and teasing each other, they tumbled out of bed in a tangle of bedding and limbs.

'I'm starving', Doyle shouted over the shower. 'I'll get meself in gear and see if the restaurant's open. If not, we could always go down to that place on the marina. What d'you fancy?'

'Marina', replied Kirsty, 'it's a beautiful day, and we've missed a lot of it,' she added saucily.

'Didn't hear any complaints earlier', called Doyle as he appeared from the bathroom, a towel slung low across his hips, and his curls dripping.

Kirsty eyed him appreciatively. His hair was quite long when wet and he looked vaguely Renaissance. She looked at the scars on his chest, the healing bruises, and the small bite mark she had inflicted on his hip. She closed her eyes, visualising his naked body beneath the towel. Her lips parted and she ran her tongue over her teeth. 'God but he was gorgeous,' she thought. 'he looks like the good time had by all!' She covered her need for him, by replying to him.

'Doyle, get your clothes on and sort out some food, before I take you back to bed.'

Doyle's response was to throw the wet towel at her, grab his clothes and disappear into the bathroom, chortling all the way.

Kirsty laughed to herself, and began to straighten up the room. She put the bedding back on the bed and picked up clothes from the floor. Doyle came back in the room, whistling tunelessly to himself.

'I'll go down to the cafe now, and get a table. Terrace suit you?

Kirsty nodded. 'I'll be along soon, but I need to shower and go back to my room. I need a change of clothes. See you in about twenty minutes.'

Doyle kissed her neck and left the room. He hadn't felt this happy for a long, long time.

He knew that last night had been a turning point in his life. Kirsty was completely different from the usual run of women he dated. She accepted him and what his work had made him, without the horror Lisa had shown, or the distaste Anne had tried to hide. He knew she would fit in with his family, and colleagues and, he laughed to himself, Bodie.

Bodie, despite his initial protestations, had in his own Bodie way, also fallen in love with Kirsty. Hell, he even answered to Will when she teased him. A sure sign that this woman was one in a million!

He wondered what his partner would make of this turn of events. Whatever happened now, Bodie was an indispensable part of his life. He got the impression that Kirsty knew that too, and it wasn't a problem for her. Walking quickly towards the gate that led from the hotel grounds to the marina, he didn't see the burly form of his partner, until his shadow fell across the path. He looked up at Bodie, taking in his odd expression, a mixture of excitement, belligerence and the smugness he showed when a problem was sorted to his liking.

'And I'm the problem', thought Ray to himself. He quickly put a smile on his face and looked up at the taller man.

'Well, look who's turned up again. Just couldn't keep away from me could you sunshine?' He poked Bodie in the ribs. 'You look like it's your birthday and Christmas all rolled up in one. Gonna tell me what's made you such a happy bunny?'

Bodie raised his elegant brow and threw an arm around Doyle.

'Raymond', he said, 'Father's here and your problem in sorted!'

Doyle groaned inwardly. This was not what he wanted. Bodie had no idea that events had moved on, way past the 'I'm leaving CI5' conversation from a few days ago, to the 'I've met someone I want to spend my life with and so I'm not going to kill people anymore' scenario.

Doyle let himself be led down to the restaurant on the marina. Sat in the far corner, studying the menu was George Cowley, the powerful man behind the elite CI5. It couldn't get any worse for Doyle. Kirsty was due to meet him shortly, and then he would have to explain to them all the whys and wherefores of his decision. Doyle knew he wasn't going to be popular with anyone after that!

'Ah Doyle,' Cowley greeted him in that warm Scottish burr. 'You're looking well laddie. A break was clearly what you needed. However, I gather from Bodie here, you are determined to leave.'

Doyle nodded dejectedly.

Cowley carried on. 'It would appear that I'm going to lose my two best agents. Bodie has decided he won't stay in the service without you and will return to Africa, for whatever nefarious purpose he can find.'

Doyle rounded on his partner.

'You bastard'. Doyle stepped right up to Bodie, glaring at the taller man. Doyle' eyes were like ice, and he was almost sparking with rage.

'How could you! You know I would never let you go back there. You'll end up in a ditch, dead, and it'll be my fault. So the only way I can stop that is by staying in the service. How could you do that to me,' he shouted.

Cowley sat watching the two men, jaws jutting forward at each other. Doyle, always more volatile and quick tempered looked ready to hit out. Cowley put down the menu, and stared at both men. They sensed his disapproval at the scene and both had the decency to look sheepish. Cowley waved a hand at the table and both men sat down. A waitress appeared and Cowley ordered three large single malt whiskies.

Doyle managed to look contrite. He knew there was a time and a place for sorting this out, and the middle of an upmarket restaurant wasn't it. Still, he glared at his partner, unable to understand why he would throw away his career at CI5.

'Ray, listen to what he has to say.' He jerked his head towards Cowley. 'There is a way round this. . . '

'Not any more, snapped Doyle. 'I want out. Things have changed. I've someone else to think of now, and I'm not going to let it spoil.' His shoulders sagged. 'Not after the last time'. He said miserably.

Cowley and Bodie both looked at him in surprise. 'What do you mean', barked Cowley, 'What has changed the situation since last month? You came to me Doyle, with a perfectly reasonable explanation for your resignation. I'll admit I was surprised at the speed of your decision and that you hadn't discussed with Bodie. He's your partner for goodness sake, and,' here Cowley looked at both men kindly, 'I suspect a lot more!' He went on, 'so what has happened now that I wasn't told about?'

Bodie looked nonplussed. 'Nothing that I know of sir. After Ray took off, I was concerned about him, I knew the op with Foster had got to him, and he had requested leave. I'd no idea you knew more than that. Should've told me sir,' he added darkly.

Doyle watched the interaction between both men. 'I'm here you know,' he interrupted. 'Perhaps you'd like to know from me.' He took a deep breath. 'I am not coming back to CI5, and in fact I've got a very good reason . . .'

'Yes, yes', said Cowley quickly 'Bodie has confirmed your reason, but I think there is a way through this. I can't afford to lose two top agents. The amount of knowledge you two have, operationally and administratively is almost irreplaceable. It would take several months if not years to get two men anywhere close to you two. Now listen to me . . .'

'I'm getting married! Doyle exploded. All conversation around the table stopped dead. Cowley sat, ramrod straight as if frozen. Bodie looked as though all the stuffing had been knocked out of him.

First to recover was Cowley. 'Och laddie' he said softly, 'I didn't expect that!' He looked up at Doyle, a broad smile playing across his craggy face. 'I'm very happy for you Doyle. Very happy.'

'I guess you'll have to check her out won't you,' said Doyle, 'even though I won't be working for you – her name is Kirsty Reynolds. I've not known her long,' Doyle actually blushed, 'but I am going to marry her sir.'

Cowley looked at Doyle strangely. 'Miss Reynolds's security check is a mere formality Doyle. Bodie man, did you know about this?

Before he could answer, the door opened and Kirsty walked in. She caught sight of Doyle and began to walk towards him. The she just stopped, hand over her mouth, with a look of surprise on her face. Doyle laughed at her discomfort. 'Bodie's back,' he said cheerfully, and this is . . '

'My uncle George,' said Kirsty in an odd voice.

Pandemonium broke out. Everyone started talking at once. The air was filled with 'why didn't you tell me – did you know about this – what's gonna happen'. Other diners looked nervously at the volatile group in the corner. While unclear what was going on, it was obvious that all four people around the table had been shocked by something. Eventually Cowley noticed the glances they were getting. He fell silent and waited for the others to notice. One by one, they quietened down and took to their seats again

'Well'. He remarked in his plumiest voice, 'this is a situation I had not foreseen. And Kirsty,' he said putting an arm about his niece, 'are you sure about making a life with this young man. I could tell you things about him that would make your hair curl,' he laughed at her discomofrt?'

He stared at Bodie and Doyle. 'You were granted leave to seriously think about your decision with CI5 Doyle. I fully supported your reasons for wishing to step down from front line work. When a man knows he is not working to full capacity in the field then it is time for him to examine his future.

You, Bodie were concerned enough for your partner to want to ensure he was taking the right decision. The outcome of my benevolence, and possible misjudgement, is that Doyle is planning marriage to my niece, and you a thinking of running off to Africa.'

His face softened as he looked at the three of them. 'I think we can find a solution that should keep all of us happy.'

Three days later, Bodie and Doyle were sitting in Cowley's office just off Whitehall. Both were somewhat ill at ease. They had not had time to discuss much about the events of the past few weeks. Bodie had returned to London with Cowley the same day, while Doyle had followed a day later with Kirsty, She had returned home to explain events to her unsuspecting family.

Cowley walked in and closed the door. He sat down behind the oak desk, rubbing his leg. He eyed the two men and then proceeded to lay out his solution to the situation.

Firstly he explained that at 60, he felt it was time to step back. His wife was tactfully suggesting that he should slow down, and make way for a younger man. But CI5 was Cowley's pride and joy. He had set it up at the request of the Prime Minister and members of the government. He had been given extraordinary leeway on the set up and manning of the force, and in an unprecedented move, he had been given complete freedom in the operational running of it. CI5 had successfully proved time and time again that such an agency was needed, and given the changing face of crime and terrorism, would be needed for many years to come.

Cowley's plan to secure the future of CI5, and ensure its growth, was extremely simple. In order for the agency to continue, it needed experience and new blood. Bodie and Doyle fitted the bill exactly. Both were also coming to an age when the demands of CI5's front line work, had begun to take its toll on them.

Doyle had already realised this and so his decision had made it easier for Cowley to broach the subject of change with the Minister. This gentleman, knowing and respecting Cowley's judgement, had readily agreed. Cowley would begin to hand over the reins to the new Alpha 2 and 3, and gradually they would assume full responsibility for the running of that organisation.

The room was silent after he finished speaking. Bodie and Doyle looked at each other, not quite believing their ears. 'Of course,' Cowley went on, 'you will both assume the required rank of commander, and there will be a considerable rise in your salaries and associated benefits. Wouldn't do for the Minister to argue differently if he wants to maintain the integrity of CI5. Oh and Betty will remain with you for the time being. She's forgotten more than you two have learned anyhow, and she'll be an invaluable source of information for you. Also Bodie, she is impervious to your questionable charms, which is no bad thing in this organisation!'

There was still no sound from the two ex-CI5 agents. Cowley looked at them affectionately. 'I presume from your silence, that you are both quite happy to remain within the CI5 umbrella, even if such a move suggests you are both getting a bit long in the tooth for operational work.'

Bodie snorted indignantly. 'We'll be the laughing stock of the rest room for sure. But I reckon it'd be a way to keep 'im happy'. He nodded at Doyle.

Doyle looked more thoughtful. 'Better to be laughed at then shot at,' he offered. 'I'd want to discuss this with Kirsty sir, if you don't mind,' he added.

Cowley nodded. 'I wouldn't expect anything less of a prospective family member! I'm sure you'll find she'll be more than happy with any decision you make. By the way Doyle, she is in Betty's office, with,' he coughed delicately, 'your prospective in-laws.'

Doyle walked into Betty's office, feeling extremely apprehensive. Kirsty's parents sat together, composed but obviously curious about the man who had captured their daughter's heart. Kirsty herself was smiling and relaxed. She gave Doyle a broad wink as he shut the door. She moved towards him, and put her arms around his neck. She nuzzled him. 'Hello you dirty pretty thing', she whispered quietly.

Doyle felt his groin tighten. He held her closely, hoping that the visible proof of his arousal couldn't be seen, all the while eyeing up the Reynolds'. He was just about to steel himself to make his case as why he would be the perfect choice for a son in law, when Eileen Reynolds stood up.

'Mr Doyle, I'm so pleased to meet you at last. One of George's boys are you? Kirsty has told us something of you, although I think she feels if we know any more you'll have to kill us!' Her mouth twitched and Doyle was rewarded with a beautiful smile, so like her daughter's. 'We've had similar conversations in the past with George! Welcome aboard. ' She had the same Scottish burr as her older brother.

Mr Reynolds appeared less comfortable with the situation. His wife ruffled his hair fondly. 'Don't mind Nigel, she continued, 'he'll get used to the idea of having a son in law with ethics instead of money!'

So that's how it went. After a year or so. Bodie and Doyle eventually took over from George Cowley running CI5 full time. Bodie, strong and physical leant towards the acquisition and training of new agents, and the risk assessment of the work they were called upon to do. Doyle, discovering moderating skills he never knew he had, dealt with the planning and political side of the organisation. They worked well together, modernising where required and retaining the strong building blocks put down by Cowley.

It was always going to be a close partnership, but no one expected it to tip over into Bodie and Doyle's private lives.

Once freed of the life of a working operative, with its stake outs, violence and uncertainty, both men found a new lease of life. With more regular working hours, they learned to relax. Kirsty and Doyle's marriage was a quiet affair, attended by only their closest friends.

Bodie's presence on their honeymoon, caused a few raised eyebrows, but when comment was made to George Cowley, he merely pursed his lips and pointed out that Italy was a big place.

On their return to work, the bond that they shared as working partners strengthened and now included Kirsty. Bodie could often be found over at Doyle and Kirsty's home and no-one thought it at all strange when Ray and Kirsty suggested he should move in with them.

Whether it had been good luck or canny Scottish foresight, when he retired, Cowley had suggested that 'the Doyles' took over his and Margaret's large home in Blackheath. With six bedrooms it seemed excessive to their needs, but Cowley had simply raised an eyebrow, and signed the place over to them.

George Cowley's Diary

Entry 6 months after retirement

'It has worked out better than I'd hoped! My boys have taken CI5 from strength to strength. Bodie at last, has found his calling, and his choice of Murphy to head up the communications division is an excellent choice. He has found depths in that young man I never saw.

Doyle has astounded me. Always quick tempered I had hoped he would use such energy wisely, and he has. He moves within the Ministry with an air of gravitas far advanced of his years.

Diary entry 2 years after retirement

Margaret and I attended the naming service for the twins today. It was different to what I'd have chosen but then Doyle was always going to challenge the expected norm. He and Kirsty will make excellent parents, although choosing Bodie as a 'mentor' for young Ethan George is a brave decision! I think Betty will have an easier time of it with Amelie Kate. Anyway time for a Talisker and then bed. My leg is so painful today.

Diary entry 3 years after retirement.

Lovely day for Margaret's birthday. So many of the family there. Glad Eileen and Nigel could make it. Even Bodie and Doyle have settled into their extended family. Kirsty really pulled the stops out for us. The cake was beautiful. She is expecting another child apparently. All three of them seem oddly excited about the birth.

Entry two days later

I should be more surprised than I am, but I've found out today that Kirsty is expecting Bodie's child! She and Doyle came round for lunch and broke the news to us. This one was conceived I'm told with Doyle's blessing (and perhaps his participation!) I've never known such a strange set up between consenting adults, but goodness it works for them! I am so proud of Kirsty too. It seems she has succeeded where a lesser individual would have failed. She knew that when taking up with Doyle, Bodie was part of the package. Ah well, Doyle has told me that all three of them are so happy about it, and the only arguments are over names! Eileen seems to be in her element as well. She was always the dark horse out of my sisters.

Entry eight months later

We got a call from Bodie last night. He is the proud father of a little girl. I think they have chosen Roisin Jane as a name. Margaret will be looking at 'naming' gifts tomorrow. I wish they would just stick to old fashioned christenings. I still find it odd that they should be so close after all this time, but then I suppose love's funny that way.

The End


End file.
